TMNT: Rebellious People
by Alan Ramos
Summary: A rebellious crew made up by eight youngsters have been assaulting banks, robbing homes, and many other worse crimes. It's time for the foursome to newly leave the lair and do something about it.


" _Get the heck out of the way!_ " They were yelling for innocent people to not get in the way with the heavy bags which wouldn't let them go so fast. " _Guys, get in!_ " Hurried the getaway car driver. The threesome reaches into the car and rapidly absconds with the money bags. It was too late for the cops to hinder.

" _Upton, why did you do that!?_ " Exclaims Yardley really mad.  
" _I'm sorry, I had to fucking do it!_ " He excuses himself.  
" _What did he do?_ " Asks Sean.  
" _He made everything turn into a party of bullets!_ "  
" _Really? This is fourth time he does it!_ "  
" _What the fuck did you expect me to do? Let them go?_ "  
" _That wouldn't have been a bad idea! But instead, you decided to turn into a rabid animal and shoot everyone!_ "  
" _I had no other fucking choice!_ "  
" _Yes, you had!_ "  
" _Can both of you shut the fuck up! The only point is we've got the money, done!_ " Interferes Zaan sinking everyone into the silence.

 _ **The next morning...**_

" _Hajime!_ " Shouts Splinter. Leonardo and Raphael would be walking in circles with their weapons equipped.  
" _Are you prepared to be kicked out from your shell, brother?_ " Says Raphael.  
" _Your threats don't scare me,_ " replies Leonardo. Raphael attempts to attack but Leonardo dodges him.  
" _Now it's my turn,_ " says Leonardo before running into Raphael with his katanas. While they were fighting, Donatello and Michelangelo were in a conversation.  
" _Do you know what happened last night?_ "  
" _Well, I ate a delicious pizza with pepperoni and mushroom._ "  
" _Other thing than that?_ "  
" _Mm... No, I don't think so._ "  
" _A threesome of rebellious youngsters assaulted a bank._ "  
" _Weren't they the purple dragons?_ "  
" _I don't think so, this threesome killed over twelve innocent people._ "  
" _What?!_ " The fours turtles exclaim.  
" _That's really insane,_ " says Raphael.  
" _Would this have something to do with Shredder?_ "  
" _I don't think so, why would he assault a bank?_ " Says Donnie.  
" _He's right, we aren't talking about Shredder or the purple dragons._ "  
" _Then, who is it?_ "  
" _... I don't know, but this something different._ "  
" _Are we going to do something about it?_ "  
" _Of course, but first, we must know our new target. We may be putting ourselves into something dangerous._ "

 ** _In the early afternoon..._**

" _I'd like to thank you for paying the bill,_ "  
" _No problem,_ " replies Yardley stepping over his cigarette.  
" _Well, now I need to go,_ " says Ward while picking up his bike.  
" _Where are you going?_ " Asks Yardley.  
" _I'm going home. I need to take a look on mom, remember she's really sick_."  
" _Yeah, I still remember that._ "  
" _So, we'll see in Valour's house at 8:00 pm, alright?_ "  
" _Alright, enjoy your afternoon._ "  
" _You too, Au revoir,_ " Ward rides over his bike and leaves Yardley all by himself.

" _Was he one of them?_ " Leonardo takes out his phone with a picture of the youngster  
" _Yep, he was,_ " he deduces keeping it.  
" _Okay, so what's the plan?_ "  
" _We're going to get him so he can tell us what kind of people are we dealing with._ "  
" _Sounds good for me, so let's into it._ "  
" _But wait!_ " He interferes.  
" _First, we should wait for him to be somewhere else less opened._ "  
" _... Alright, how's team B going?_ "  
" _I'm calling them,_ " Leonardo inputs the number in his phone and calls Donnie.  
" _Hello?_ " He instantly answers.  
" _Donnie, how's everything going there?_ "  
" _We've found one of them, but we're waiting for the right time to get him._ "  
" _We're in the same position._ "  
" _Yes, they don't seem to be sneaky after all._ "  
" _I totally agree at that._ "  
" _Well, I'll tell if something happens._ "  
" _Sounds good, bye,_ " he hangs up.

A few minutes later of following, the youngster would finally be crossing along a dark alley. Leonardo and Raphael immediately appear on the way.  
" _Apparently, there's an empty cell in jail where you and your friends belong._ "  
But they wouldn't thought that the youngster had a revolver hiding in his left pocket,  
" _And apparently, there's an empty grave in the cemetery, back off!_ " He replies recharging it.  
" _What the hell do you want?_ " He questions approaching.  
" _Look, we do not want to put ourselves in trouble._ "  
" _Then, get the fuck away from me._ "  
" _We're only here to request some ans-_ "  
" _Alright, Cinderella. We didn't come here to try you some shoes, we came here to take out answers from your fucking mouth, so you better start talking,_ " threats Raphael with his Sai. Leonardo was immediately impressed of his brother's explicit language.  
" _Nothing will come out from this mouth, asshole. So you better get the fuck out of my sight or this gun will give you the answers._ "  
" _Alright, you're making lose my patience._ "  
" _Come at me, jerk,_ " he dares at Raphael.  
" _Raph, do not do something stu-"_  
" _Alright, that's it! I'm going to tear you apart!_ " Raphael madly approaches to the youngster.  
" _If you take one more step, I promise I'm going to shoot you,_ " Raphael runs into Yardley without giving any care.  
Yardley immediately shoots him in the stomach. He falls into the ground slowly bleeding out. The youngster reaches the ladder from a fire escape and leaves.  
" _Raph, are you okay?!_ " Shouts Leonardo carrying Raphael with his shoulder.  
" _Yeah, I-I'm fine,_ " he mumbles in pain.  
" _W-Where did that asshole go?_ "  
" _We'll see that later."_


End file.
